Mday
by misukiya
Summary: okay fujoshis.. this is it! I made another fanfic for Okane ga nai again. And I still hope that you'd like this and don't forget to leave a review regarding this.    disclaimer: I may write many fanfic about this anime/manga but I don't really own THIS!


**M-Day**

-6:00 am, Saturday-

Ayase and Kanou were hugging each other. No, I mean Kanou is wrapping Ayase's body until he woke up. He's facing Ayase's sleeping beautiful face. He kissed his forehead before finally letting him free from his hug and sat up and gave himself a complete stretch and yawn.

"Another beautiful and bright day for the two of us..." He looked and smiled at the sunrays entering their peaceful bedroom. "Today is Saturday so I'm looking forward for tonight." He looked back at Ayase who's still sleeping like an angel.

Kanou put away the white blanket that covered Ayase since last night, and if Kanou were really that idiot. He would tear that blanket for touching Ayase's delicate skin. But that's not the big deal, he put it away to see and be drooled by his body... but...

"W-what's this?" He's shocked.

Ayase's very light blue shorts and the very white blanket were stained with something that's red.

"Is he- dead? No, this can't be. But this red is blood, isn't it? And it's on his... butt? A-Ayase..." He called his name not even sure if Ayase would wake up.

But thank goodness, Ayase changed his sleeping position. He's now facing the direction where Kanou can see clearly that his butt was really bleeding.

'But why? We didn't have sex last night because I waited for tonight. But why is it that he's... bleeding?' He is still looking at Ayase's blood.

And suddenly, Ayase faced to him in a sleepy face.

"O-ohayo, Kanou-san." He smiled.

"Ayase, are you alright? Tell me, is something hurting?" He shook Ayase's shoulders.

Ayase didn't understand what was happening to Kanou.

"W-wait, Kanou-san, what's happening to you?" He sat up to face Kanou. "What happened?"

"Ayase... what's that blood on your... shorts?" He, too, is afraid to looke again.

Ayase was very shocked. He doesn't know what's happening to him.

"K-Kanou-san... what's this... blood?" he looked up to him in teary eyes. "Kanou-san, answer me!" He shouted at Kanou because he is really scared about his situation. He's really trembling.

"I-I don't know, Ayase."

Ayase is now cryiing. "You did it to me, right? You drugged me and fucked me, right?" While he's saying such things, which he didn't imagine that this time would come that he'll say it without stuttering, his tears were flowing and dropping on the bedsheet. "You put something inside me, now you saw the result, you asked me first what's happening to me because-"

"Did it hurt?" Kanou interrupted Ayase. His hair is covering his eyes, still holding Ayase's shoulders. "Did you feel that something went inside your hole?" then he looked at Ayase. "I know you're scared. We don't even know what's happening to you, so why don't you go to the CR and check yourself? Ayase... I know this is against the nature, but who knows?" He talked to calmly to Ayase.

"Wht are you talking about?" He calmed down, too.

"I'll say it after you check yourself. You might be able to guess it after that. Now, go. Or... you want me to give you a lift?"

Ayase bowed, "Please do."

Kanou smiled, "Okay, then."

Kanou lifted Ayase up to the CR and put him in the tub.

"I"ll go out so you can do it properly. Just cll me if you're done." Then he left without Ayase's words and waited outside.

After 15 mins, Kanou heard Ayase calling him. He readied himself on the news.

He opened the door, "So...?"

"Kanou-san, do you, by any chance, have a..." He bit his lower lip, "...a... n-na- a napkin?"

"What?" Kanou was so shocked.

"I think I'm having a menstruation today."

"So.. I'm right."

"Is that what you're talking about a while ago?'

"Yes." Kanou knelt down on the tiles and held Ayase's trembling hands and kissed them.

"But how?"

"I just thought."

"I'm abnormal." He let his tears flow.

"No, Ayase." He wiped away Ayas's tears. "You're not abnormal. Maybe God misplaced the man's organ to you but he first put your ovaires and uterus."

"Iida-san's right. My body, my face, they're all like a girl's feature. Plus the way I move, it's just so feminine. I'm abnormal Kanou-san, I'm abnormal, I'm abnormal..." He hugged Kanou ang sobbed on his shoulder.

"Ayase... this may sound ridiculous but, why won't you undergo sexchange?"

"NO... don't say that!" He almost pushed him.

"It's no use, you're menstruating but then you're bearing a man's organ. Ayase, listen to me... if you do that, me, your boyfriend, will not feel anymore that we're weird.

"So you really don't like it, when we're together. You say it's weird, but let me just remind you that you started." He cried more.

"Shhhh... stop it, Ayase. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to convince you. Please, Ayase..."

"B-but..."

"Ayase, I'll marry you and we'll have two children. After reaching the goal of two, you can use contraceptives so that you won't get pregnant... Ayase... I love you. all of you. And I'm willing to give you my everything. Please, Ayase, in return of what you call 'knidness', please. Just this. Please turn to a real princess for me and a queen someday, too."

Ayase smiled even though there are still traces of tears on his pinkish face. "You're right, Kanou-san. I want to be with you forever, and I'll do everything for you. if this is what you want, then okay."

"Thank you, Ayase..." Kanou hugged him.

"I love you, Kanou-san!"

"I love you more than you love me, Ayase."

After exchanging 'I love you's', they kissed each other to the fullest!

Kanuo stopped first.

"Wait, I'll just go get you a napkin, okay? You wait here!"

"Kanou-san? You have a napkin? B-but why?"

"Someya is a desperate okama. He always leaves a napkin every time he annoys me, that's why." He went out.

Ayase sighed.

"I'm nervous yet excited to become Kanou-san's princess." He smiled.


End file.
